


How everything started

by Countess_EJ_Bathory



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Classy Hannibal, Cute Will Graham, Empath Will Graham, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Food is People, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Monologue, Love, M/M, Oral Sex Implied, PWP without Porn, Poor Will Graham, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Will Loves Hannibal, after sex - Freeform, possibly smut, rimming implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_EJ_Bathory/pseuds/Countess_EJ_Bathory
Summary: Will is falling in love with his gorgeous psychiatrist.Fluff and kisses. And gorgeous meals (i.e. rude ppl!).To be continued...





	1. Chapter 1

_His eyes._

_So warm and calming. So thrilling, in their light hazel-and-amber shade._

_His aristocratic features._

_That exquisite squared jaw and these prominent cheekbones of his._

_His silky skin..._

 

It took him a few seconds to realize how _rude_ and _impolite_ he was, by watching him, open-mouthed almost drooling on him, his mind wondering about an impressive series of dirty things...

He simply couldn't deny anymore _how much_ he was attracted by his psychiatrist. He had desperately tried to pretend that it never occurred, to convince himself that whatever was budding between them was no more than a deep and genuine friendship - or at least, a very, _very_ _platonic_ kind of affection.

Every time he watched into his velvety eyes, he felt sick with lust and desire.

He had to admit he was physically, erotically attracted by him.

He longed for his juicy, elegantly shaped mouth to lavish his skin, needed to mingle their breaths in endless kisses and finally touch his body, his marvelous, fine muscled body. He wanted Hannibal inside of him, better, he wanted Hannibal _to fuck him silly_ and the to _fuck him back mercilessly_.

He wanted to feel every inch of Hannibal’s body under his fingers, touch him shamelessly, explore him, learn to know his body – what he liked and dislike, where to touch him to make him shiver in pleasure.

 

He had already spent too many night in a disturbing sleeplessness, half crazy with lust, desire and love. Yes, he loved Hannibal Lecter M.D.

He had never thought himself capable of jerking off while thinking about fucking another man and being fucked by him, but that's exactly what had recently happened and more than once.

On too many nights he had lied sleepless and sweaty in his bed, his heart aching from loneliness and desire for Hannibal, mouth dry just at the thought of him, of how his naked body could look like.

In his mind, he wasn't there, into his little messy cabin in Wolf Trap, surrounded by his sleeping dogs – no, he was in a place where he could be naked and face to face with an equally naked Hannibal, kiss him until both their mouths were bruised, then lick a line down his body and...

God, what on earth was happening to him, to have him panting and gasping and climaxing while dreaming of giving head to Hannibal – to another man?

 

Obviously, this could have not been reciprocated. How could such a classy, smart man feel something about him?

Moreover: how could he, William Leroy Graham, the only son of an alcoholic mechanic and a runaway – and possibly insane – mother, just have been so rude (and blind), several months ago, to state that he didn't find Hannibal Lecter interesting at all? Well, things had rapidly changed. Maybe, it was already too late. _Maybe he doesn’t find me that interesting. Well, this wouldn’t be a surprise for me. I’m hardly interesting for nearly everyone._

Sure as hell, the good doctor would think him a sloppy, confusing, over-sensitive man without any charms. Maybe he would have even felt insulted by unrequested declarations and stuff like that.

 

_Ok, but how can I stop wondering about being in bed with him, naked and at his complete mercy? How can I simply go along with my wearing plain life, having a creature like that in my mind?_

 

“So, what are you thinking about, Will? You look seriously concerned”

“Hmmm… Sorry... just thinking about… well, nothing special except that I feel definitely _worthless_ for everyone…”

Hannibal's brow suddenly furrowed.

“Will Graham how can you think such nonsense about yourself?”

Will didn't know what to say, so he simply shrugged, trying to avoid eye-contact and faking the most indifferent expression he could.

“I am really concerned about your deep lack of self-esteem, Will”

“So?”

“Well, for example, _I_ dare say you're worth the entire world” Hannibal punctuated with a vicious grin.

Such statement simply threw Will out of balance.

“Are… are you joking with me, doc?”

“Definitely, no” he replied in his most polite manner “You know very well, my dear Will how much I do appreciate honesty. I'm not exactly the _flattering kind_. If and when I say someone that I find him worthy, well, I may assure that this one should believe me and stop depreciating himself.”

“Well... thank you” matter of fact, he was speechless. Sure as hell, he saw a spark of... lust? Enticement?, or something like that into his psychiatrist's amber eyes. He couldn't believe this was possible. He must be wrong.

«Will in case you are pretending you did not understand what I was saying, well... the answer to your question is: _yes_ ”.

“Question...? What...?”

Hannibal rose up, crossed the desk and faced him. Damn, he was gorgeous! Strongly built but lean and well toned, exquisite looking in that light grey three pieces suit, smelling of that sophisticated, crispy cologne. Having him so close was, well, rather _embarrassing_.

He couldn't hide the bulge in his jeans anymore nor...

“You were torturing yourself by wondering whether I could ever reciprocate your feelings. Which, by the way, are growing much more than strictly, well… _physical_. Perhaps, judging by the state of this horrible jeans of yours, you were even considering what you could do if we were in bed together, something like that. Am I correct?” the older man whispered.

 

He was more than correct. Will shifted nervously in his armchair when a steady hand on his right shoulder stopped him.

“Do you feel uncomfortable?”

“Mmm...”

“In this case, I urge you not to fret. You should have known that, for me, it is just the same”.

The world stopped.

His breath froze and his heart missed several beats. Had he said...?

No.

Simply, no.

It couldn't be possible - not even in a billion years or more. _Stop playing dumb, Will you are a big guy, a little too old for such teenage smut. Stand up, pay your excuses to_ _t_ _he good doctor, go to your car, drive straight home and...._

“Will, could you please pay attention to me? I said that...”

“This is impossible!” he shouted.

“I beg to differ” Hannibal replied in a quiet tone “so, are you going to say something or are you just staying here in my studio on the verge of hyperventilating?”

He couldn't move, hell, he couldn't even breath. _This was too much_. Hannibal was attracted by him… Impossible.

“Ok, then I have to do something to help you believe me. Could this be sufficient?” Hannibal whispered, before leaning on him and pressing a quick but tantalizing kiss on the other man's mouth.

God bless him, he‘d never been kissed by another man, before, nevertheless that felt _exactly right_. The good doctor stopped the kiss immediately but remained next to him, his own scent almost intoxicating, his heavy breath so warm, slightly tickling his ear and neck...

“Do it again” he pleaded.

“My pleasure, dear” Hannibal grinned, before grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him close in a breathtaking kiss. This time, Will felt a curious tongue lavishing his lips and gladly let him explore his mouth. Incidentally he realized his hands were trembling, his heart beating furiously. He was on fire and never wanted this to end.

_That's all I need._

“Do you want something else to persuade yourself about my feelings, you obstinate, impertinent young gentleman?”

“More. I need more” Will murmured, his eyes glossy with both relief and desire.

“Am I supposed to show you _something more intimate_?” he told it! “You know, to make you sure that, yes, I fell for you…” Hannibal smiled openly at him, looking year younger than he was and so handsome and graceful.

“If you don't mind, doc” Will smiled back at him “I'd appreciate very much so, yes...”

“Very well. So, let’s just come back to my home, have dinner than…”

“Than…?”

“We can do whatever you want to, Will No urge, nothing like that. We can just share some chaste kisses or _little more_ and see where it leads” the psychiatrist added, his smile wide and warm.

 

Was this real? Had Hannibal just invited him to something looking very similar to, well, a date or something romantic?

“I hope you are hungry, tonight.” the psychiatry murmured, devouring him with lusty eyes, whilst starting his Bentley. Such a luxury car – well, everything Hannibal owned reeked of richness, quality and taste. _Nothing less than exquisite_ , this should have been his motto.

“I’m always hungry, when I have perhaps the best and most charming chef cooking something delicious for me…”

 

Yes, he was hungry. And not just for some of that luxurious meals Hannibal used to treat him with. He was more than positively sure that they would do something more. How far would they go? He wasn’t exactly scared by thinking about fucking Hannibal or getting fucked by him – however, this made him feel just a little bit dizzy. It would be something totally news, for him, after all. He could say that Hannibal had already had several intercourses with men, before him. He should be a very demanding, possessive lover.

_What if I disappoint him…? What if I’m not able to satisfy him, what if…?_

“William Graham, I can hear your pretty little brain spinning madly” Hannibal teased him, opening the door of his magnificent house with a solemn gesture.

“Do you…?”

“Please, Will don’t worry. Everything would be fine and pleasurable, trust me”

The spacious hall was probably bigger than his own bedroom in Wolf Trap.

The expensive-looking furniture, rugs and fine pieces of art – everything was so different from whatever he was used to. Could really Hannibal Lecter, a successful psychiatrist, a fine gentleman, one of the most suitable bachelors in Baltimore find him somehow attractive? _I’m nothing in comparison with him_.

Hannibal led him to an exceedingly expensive sofa in the living room – a spacious, wonderful one, with ancient furniture, antique mahogany panels covering the walls, a gigantic fireplace and bohemian crystal chandeliers.

“Make yourself comfortable” he said, while pouring him a glass of cognac “and have a nice drink. Dinner will be served in less than three quarters of an hour. Do you like _Veau Marengo_ my dear impatient boy?” then kissed him again, slowly, languidly.

Will could but nod. Everything had gone so far and so quickly. He sipped what perhaps was the best and most expensive hard alcohol he ever had and tried to relax and not venture in “what if…” anymore.

He relaxed against the back of the sofa. _Such twists of fate_ , he couldn’t help but think.

Veau Marengo. He had no idea what it could consist of. Never mind, everything Hannibal cooked for him was simply wonderful.

_So here I am, splayed in the luxury living room of my high class soon-to-be lover, with a painful erection in my faded jeans, my heart aching for this mysterious, classy, talented man._

_What if Jack ever discovers…? Fuck Jack and everything!_

A confused dream of him and Hannibald, naked, sweaty and lusty in Hannibal’s bed, frenzied with passion, feverish with desire rise up in his mind. _We’re going to do this, tonight. At least, I want to try. Hannibal should be so beautiful, naked - oh, my! - yes, I'm sure his beautiful. I have to see him. To feel him. Never mind what, I want him. And... well, he says he want me too. Perhaps he's joking - no, Graham, don't be silly... he's not one for such lame jokes and he kissed you and... what if I am already in love with...?_

_Me? In love with... Am I crazy? Yes... - Graham, please, be realistic... but I want him, I want him so bad... I need him to..._

His mind was spinning. Thinking about Hannibal - about his desire for him and his feelings for him was mind-blowing.

_Does he want me just for sex or maybe...?_

He heard Hannibal whistling some polite opera tune, in the kitchen – that was so typical for him. Somehow, everything felt like they were an established couple – _what if he were my lover, my partner… my husband… what about coming home tired, having our time, eating his delicious meals, than making out just here, while listening to his dammit opera records? And than going to bed and…?_

 

 


	2. After-sex thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers! Hope you enjoyed my scrawly work!

Hannibal’s bedroom was – typically – a kingly one. Expensive-looking furnitures, a king size bed (does he share it with someone else? Did he sleep there with other men?...) and a handful impressive copies of Renaissance paintings.

Nobody but him could ever sleep (or fuck) in front of a copy of The Birth of Venus by Botticelli.

So… Hannibalish!

 

Blissfully confused thoughts run into Will’s mind, as he lied peacefully into Hannibal’s bed, next to his – how can I call him? Lover? Fianceé? Friend-with-benefit? Unorthodox psychiatrist?

Hannibal looked sound asleep, so composed and beautiful and elegant. He had been elegant as they kissed crazily over their untouched dishes, when he lift Will and carried him on his strong arms directly to bedroom. He was elegant while straddling him – still half dressed – and while stripping both of them.

His cheap flannel shirt had been teared by strong, capable hands (you should wear something more suitable for such a gorgeous creature, my dear…), his old faded jeans throw on the floor with grunts of approval.

 

Now it seemed a whole life had passed. It was barely 4 a.m., maybe a little later. Hannibal had insisted about “going slow” which meant they hadn’t already fucked, to Will complaint. However, he made up. He made up in such an obscene, filthy, exquisite way, Will couldn’t believe a living creature could perform.

He had received head by a handful women, before – but his gorgeous psychiatrist had literally sucked his soul away. His hands were so warm and tender and generous, up and down Will’s over-sensitive body. Hannibal’s lips, so generous and skilled, oh my God, how could a mortal man do such things?

 

Everything seemed like a daydreams, a feverish yet marvellous daydream. He had climaxed more than once, more than twice – than lost count and simply let it happen. He moaned and screamed and suddenly burst in tears into Hannibal’s strong arms. He kissed him until his mouth was dry and bruised, explored the older man’s body and drunk his beauty, his elegance, his genuine passion.

 

Was he the same Will Graham that woke up the previous morning pretending he wasn’t attracted by that divine creature?

Confused thoughts came and passed by his mind: _so, am I bi? Am I queer? Or am I simply in love with…? In love?_

Hannibal’s voice was somehow smoother during sex:

“Stop questioning yourself, darling. Just enjoy it”

“How can you…?” but open-mouthed kisses forced him to stay quiet and silent and, yes, just enjoy whatever the gorgeous blonde man was going to do.

 

“You have already done this, before, I dare say…” he murmured later, while lazily kissing Hannibal’s neck.

“Well, that’s true. But nothing I have ever done with men or women can be compared with this. _This is all I have ever wanted for us, Will_ ”

“Even though we haven’t fucked yet” he pouted

“No foul language, young gentleman” Hannibal replied, biting him on a very sensitive spot just under his earlobe.

“Ple-eeee-aaaase!”

“Please what, special agent William L. Graham?”

“You! You, tease…!” but Hannibal’s warm mouth was tracing a line down his neck and chest, catching his breath (and rationality) away.

“Do not worry, _mylimasis_ ” the older man whispered at a certain point “I can assure you I am as willing to know you in the biblical sense ad you are... Just a little bit patience. After all, I am snobbish, old-fashioned European gentleman and…” his tongue was fire, pure fire, oh my God “I find it very _rude_ ” please, please, keep on so, just there, yes, and don’ts stop “to entertain in full coupling at the very first date… does my young vigorous lustful American lover agree?” his warm, soft fingertips joined his tongue between Will’s spread tights.

“Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e-e-e-s” was all that he could reply, while yelling incoherently, lost in a heavenly orgasm.

 

“Oh my! My dogs! Hannibal, I should go home, my dogs…”

But Hannibal had promptly calmed him.

“Your little companions will be fine. I have summoned a trusted friend of mine…”

“Friend?”

“Yes, sort of. Are you curious?”

“Well, it sounds somehow odd to me… you having friends… don’t get me wrong, Hannibal, but a man like you, so exceedingly private, so…”

“You are right, _mon ami_. However, yes, there s a handful people I occasionally see for a dinner party or… “ he kissed Will’s sweaty forehead “to ask a little favour, especially when someone so important like you – and your canine family…”

“Sassy man!” Will laughed “such a sassy, impertinent, lovely…”

“Are you teasing me?”

“Yes, sort of…” he pouted, before kissing him…

 

Eons after, Hannibal had carried him to the bathroom when they had showered together, Will barely capable to stand up or walk. He could have fallen asleep then and there, while Hannibal washed his curls and rinsed them up, but suddenly hot water was gone and he was dried and naked in bed again, tightly embraced to him, Hannbal’s firm breath tickling his neck, his heartbeat loud and calming.

_That’s it. I had sex somehow with a man. And what a man. And he seems to love it ever more than I did. He seems to love me – does he really?_

He had previously tried to read Hannibal’s mind, to use his peculiar gift of empathy – and it was useless. He couldn’t predict what Hannibal would have done or said or…

_He’s a mystery. More than a mystery. But I love him. I can’t deny that I am madly, hopelessly in love with him._

 

His late father would have had a lethal heart-attack. Why on heart am I thinking about him? He passed away almost eight years ago. Poor him. Maybe he would have argued something cruel about me becoming a rich man’s protégé or worse.

And what if Jack…?

 

Jack Crawford was a man of common sense, sure as hell. He wasn’t homophobic whatsoever – but for sure he would have thrown a tantrum, beaten the hell out of him ( _What the fuck did you do, Will? Were the two of you playing Juliet and Romeo? Did you play doctor while he was supposed to make up that puzzled brain of yours?_ ) and even worse.

“Is this little romance of yours interfering with your work, Will?” or “So, just explain me why the FBI should pay the obscenely expensive doctor Lecter to fuck you…” or something similar.

Sex with Hannibal had been such a delightful experience. So, that’s how two men make love. Nobody ever told me how magnificent it can be. Maybe, if I had know… no, definitely not, that’s something I couldn’t have shared with anyone except for Hannibal.

 

Sleeping for two or three hours without nightmares or terrors was a huge deal for him. Ghosts haunted him into his sleep, but, oddly enough, he had managed to sleep peacefully from 1 a.m. until now. He was sleepy but the feeling of someone near to him – Hannibal’s warmth, his scented velvety skin – was astonishing. He was too excited, too ecstatic. It seemed like he had lived a million lives, on that heated hours of lovemaking.

 

His sixth sense told him it couldn’t be so nice and easy forever. Happily ever after was for fairy-tales.

What if tomorrow morning Hannibals kicks me to the curve? What if this was a one night stand? What if…?

“Will?” a sleepy, deep-accented voice. Will turned abruptly and buried his face onto Hannibal’s strong, hairy chest.

“Ssssh, just sleep, Han…”

“Could not sleep. You were… so… noisy in your mental masturbation…”

“How…”

“Never mind. Try not to anguish yourself, Will. Everything will be fine. Get some rest, my dearest. I am not going anywhere”

“You can really frighten me” Will murmured, inhaling his lover’s scent.

 _Whatever happens,_ he thought _I trust him. Fuck, I need him. Fuck all the serial killers and maniacs, now I am here with my psychiatrist, my friend… my lover… and everything will be just fine…_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, "Veau Marengo" was a very rude man/woman who happened to disappoint our good doctor...!


End file.
